


扮猪吃老虎

by Teeth_withcloud



Category: srrx
Genre: Bottom.zyl Top.ayg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeth_withcloud/pseuds/Teeth_withcloud
Summary: 简短的pwp嘎龙大型ooc现场我不知道怎么描述，总之我让他插了他，我很开心，希望您看完了也能开心





	扮猪吃老虎

**Author's Note:**

> 简短的pwp  
> 嘎龙  
> 大型ooc现场  
> 我不知道怎么描述，总之我让他插了他，我很开心，希望您看完了也能开心

红的，绿的。棕黄的酒瓶里焦香的甘液把屋顶投射而下的白光转换成一片黄色的云，静静地停在吧台黑漆木的隔板上。郑云龙埋在角落的卡座里，夹了只烟，眼眯着，像水蛇一样游过霓虹沼，停在他今天的小猎物的皮鞋尖。吐出信子，不可察的略过他的脚踝，顺进裤管朝上攀爬而去。怎么会有这样蠢笨的小警官呢，郑云龙抿上一口酒，麦香都化在微笑里。目光随着正义使者的领口探出头，吻过喉结，趴在他精巧的山根，啊是，还有肥短的眉毛。眼睛也生的有坠向地心的渴望，慌乱无辜…像不像每个俗气的男女爱情故事里会出现的弃犬？

“龙哥？”张超来逮他的肩膀，“多久整上？三年三月三天？”“滚，”酒杯一下磕在桌面上，那意气风发的小混混扯了扯领口，这就站起来。  
“顶死，三个小时。”

太过顺利的，郑云龙把小警官吃透在手心里。手也不贴切，他只是荡过去，一把拎起青年，还没好好欣赏他脸上的错愕神情就奉上一个色情意义的吻。他同时扒乱警官端正的领口，急不可耐的把膝盖挤进牛仔裤之间，嘴还没闲着，他强迫那孩子源源不断给自己输送唾液。舌头打着唇，啧啧的响。交打的触感柔软而诡异，和打枕头仗似的。只是对手的傻子并不会还击，操。郑云龙松口喘气时低低的骂上一句，那条子的眉骨长了个过分锋利的棱角，灯光泄下来罩了一条纯黑的毛毯，半张脸都快被盖住。你怎么没叫哥看看你正义的双眼呢，超级先生？郑云龙推着他坐上马桶盖，手已经在背后带上了门栓。咔哒一声。他浪里老白龙干这一套，不算有经验却没失过手，成功率飚二百，屡试不爽。

那小警官怕不是吓蒙了头，愣乎乎的坐着，腰杆还挺的笔直。郑云龙隐隐觉得头疼。这么好看个小哥哥会连爱也不会做？还是，  
“make，”伸出一根食指，他右手窝了个圈，“love.okay？”一杆入洞，郑云龙眨巴眨巴眼，仿佛个未经人事的纯情初中生。那小子抽了抽鼻子，“我没干过这个呐。”“你妈的，能说人话装什么外国人，跟着哥，你就管好你的鸡巴就行了。懂？”收到一个似懂非懂的点头，郑云龙只觉得一张老脸都快从地漏里滑进下水道了。21世纪还会有这样，根正苗红，比车厘子还宝贝的帅哥处男，真他妈，龙哥惊叹不已。

郑云龙迅速的脱了裤子摔到马桶后的平台上去，裤管抽到假洋鬼子的脸，他皱了皱眉。行，郑云龙差点没翻白眼，稳住了跨坐到小孩身上，也不管他看着自己还在出神。愣的跟围观猴戏的小屁孩一样，郑云龙一只手赋上他的脖颈，抬着下巴就往后捣。“看你妈呢，愣球。”吞下尴尬，他手指还在肉臀下出入，指头送进洞里，而后两指分开了向两边扒拉，会阴顿在身下鼓起的一包炸药上。流鼻涕的小孩可没这么突出的生理优势，这都让他想到自己还是纯情初中生时看过的gv，混了这么久他也算是见过真的大鸡巴了，和视频里跳出来的一样。还好，还好没给他个愣逼气的掉头就走。郑云龙干脆坐实了那盆茁壮成长的盆景，你要知道，牛仔裤梆硬的质感和假石应该没差别。光是送胯还远远不能解龙哥的馋，倒是那小孩的奶音幽幽的响起来，“哥，我要…要窒息啦…”郑云龙哼一声，又捅捅自己，伸手去开他的皮带。把碍事的衬衫抽出来的0.1秒中，一条土的掉屎渣的闪亮皮带差点吓掉了龙哥的大眼珠子。憋着笑三两下解开皮带，郑云龙顺手把刮下来的一颗水钻隔着内裤顺到小警察傲立的鸡头，“我要吐了，穿的什么鸡儿你，也太时髦了。”话是这么说，穿的时髦鸡儿下头的真鸡儿还被薄布盖着，像马戏开场前套着厚布的巨兽，只等信号发出就会出来震惊四座。水都湿透了小警察的内裤，同样湿透的还有郑云龙的锁孔。要是和迪X尼的烛台一样能说话，保准那锁孔能唱出一个十六拍的hungry。

前戏做的未曾有的足，耍也耍够了，郑云龙扒开隔着的一层内裤，扶着刚见上面的阴茎朋友坐下去，一点不带客气。大是真的大，叫人满意的过了头。郑云龙越往下去越觉得自己像正被长枪活活劈成两半，喉咙里软软的叫声一个字儿砍成四个调，拐了弯的往外蹦。鸡巴的主人应当是听见了这些个呻吟，小手扶着郑云龙的腰侧，带着些懵懂往下摁了些。完美契合，简直是天生一对。钥匙满满的插进锁孔后就堪堪卡住，郑云龙撑得喉咙发紧，迫不及待的前后乱蹭。蹭到小火花都蹦上每一根发丝，他才开始上下打活塞。这时候他看着面前那张俊俏的高级混血脸，下了定论。既然你不是外国人，那也得是个少数民族。是吧？断断续续的问出口，他坏笑，不然你怎么鸡巴这么大，嗯？公务员顶着帅脸回答他，我是内蒙古的。我不知道，我不知道你们这儿人还能比我们那小…郑云龙没心思再想话骂他，他总觉得这个危险的体位能活活插死他，一步到胃，一屌穿心。或许是看着他不太舒服，内蒙人自己有了动作。卡着郑云龙的腰他把自己拔出来，还没等龙哥的脏话问候到他家，他已经把他翻了个面，硌了膝窝摁在门板上，一下站起来。长枪直入，一人单鸡会郑龙。没等到郑云龙喊出口他已经动起来，每一回都花了大劲往里顶，刚才的骑乘沦为前戏的延长，真正的快乐现在才开始。郑云龙给他撞得快翻白眼，睫毛颤巍巍的扇，嘴唇也并不拢，津液顺着下巴往衣服领子里溜。还真不是他特意沉浸在交合过程里，换了个体位他失去了主导权，现还正在逐步失去对自己身体的控制权。快感来的太快太猛，顺着前列腺那块儿肉就往他身体里钻。在尾椎骨那块儿分流成两波，一波朝着他两块大腿内侧去，带着浓缩柠檬汁，一路灌得他想夹腿，奈何身后面的内蒙人卡着自己往门上冲，怎么也并不拢。另一路快感疯也似的向上去，占领每一个毛孔，直到头顶都灌满了酥麻的电流。大概被十万伏特电了也不过如此，郑云龙决定要把这个该死的内蒙警察叫做皮卡丘。爽感还在累积，身后的活人仿佛是个无情的打桩机，他真觉得自己要被钉在门板上了。小隔间的地板上星星点点都是他前头流下来的精水，大龙流眼泪，小龙也流。不知道又是多久，那打桩的重重的把屌挺进洞里，像是要整个人塞进郑云龙可怜的小洞，终于才慷慨解囊，射一个完整的基因库给他。郑云龙的内里像打烂的苹果泥一样烂红酥熟，发着淫糜的香气。内蒙人提了裤子，把郑云龙扶到马桶盖儿坐稳，看着他都被日的懵了，做了个匪夷所思的举动。他掏出手机拍下面前人的高潮脸，满意的锁屏放回衣袋，又从台子上郑云龙的裤子里摸出他的手机，输了密码打开锁屏，存上自己的号码，搭着郑云龙的手把手机还回去，两只手紧紧的握住他。“大龙，我现在呢，手上是有你的把柄哒。”内蒙人冲着青岛人甜甜的笑，“我还会联系你哒。”


End file.
